Hôtel Plazza
by Ophicius
Summary: Sherlock et John partent enquêter dans un hôtel. Mais Sherlock est malade, et John vas devoir se débrouiller seul, néanmoins secondé par un certain Sebastian Moran...
1. Chapter 1: Eau

L'hôtel Plazza

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle aventure ! En voyant la fin de la saison 2 de Sherlock, j'ai immédiatement voulu faire un Sherlock/ John (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée d'un Jim/Sherlock). Enfin, cette fic n'est pas vraiment la suite de La chasse au Sherlock, mais en même temps rien ne dit que le contraire, donc vous pouvez en penser ce que vous voulez. L'histoire ne fait pas allusion à la saison 2, ou très peu -pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu- mais surtout j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! En avant pour le premier chapitre !_

_Auteur : Filimi_

_Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Moffat, Gatiss et Doyle_

Chapitre 1 : Eau

Sherlock Holmes a été malade trois fois dans sa vie. La première fois, il avait huit ans. Son frère, lassé de voir son cadet lui voler ses affaires ou détruire méthodiquement ses travaux personnels, comme l'immense tour du Big Ben de trois mètres faite en allumettes pour son cours d'art plastique, avait décidé de le calmer en utilisant le mensonge effrayant suivant : « Tu vois, Sherlock, dans notre étang, il y a un monstre des marais, long et couvert d'écailles, doté d'immenses dents pointues, et si tu continue à m'embêter, il vas sortir des abysses pour te dévorer. » Cette histoire n'eu aucun effet sur Sherlock, mais Mycroft la répétait si souvent, persuadé qu'au bout du compte, son cadet y croirait, que ce dernier décida de le faire taire définitivement en se lançant tout habillé dans la mare un soir d'hiver. Fracassant la fine couche de gel qui s'était formé, puis nageant et remontant à la surface pour replonger aussitôt dans les eaux glacées, il avait exploré l'étang en entier, et c'est seulement après deux heures qu'il en sortit pour s'écrouler dans son lit. Il y resta allongé pendant un mois, mais il avait prouvé à son frère que les monstres mangeurs de petits garçons n'existaient pas.

La seconde fois, il était en Ecosse avec Lestrade, travaillant tous les deux sur l'explication de la noyade d'un jeune couple. L'enquêteur local énervait particulièrement Sherlock à répéter que c'était sûrement le monstre du Loch Ness qui avait fait le coup. Répondant à une impulsion qui lui venait du plus profond de son âme, Sherlock s'était alors jeté dans le lac –où la température était bien en dessous de zéro- et avait bien failli se noyer à son tour, l'eau agissant comme de la kryptonite pour lui. Résultat, deux semaines coincé à Inverness, dans l'impossibilité de se déplacer.

La troisième fois date d'hier. Le détective consultant courait après un maniaque des couteux de boucher, et ledit maniaque avait décidé de fuguer par la voie sous-marine. En gros, il avait bondit par-dessus un pont pour atterrir dans la Tamise. Sherlock avait alors exécuté à son tour un saut de l'ange –raté- avant de faire un plat magistral. Mais heureusement pour lui, John n'était pas loin. Le médecin le ramena à la rive et lui fit de bouche à bouche – bouche à bouche qui se termina en baiser passionné, ce qui coule de source, si vous me permettez l'expression, vu leur relation amoureuse- et par extension qui se termina au lit. Mais ça, c'était hier, et aujourd'hui, Sherlock a de la fièvre, des hallucinations, un équilibre instable et un cerveau hors d'usage.

« Jawn, si c'est Moriarty, dis-lui que je suis indisponible. »

« Ho merci, vous tombez bien, » fit John en ouvrant la porte.

« Jawn ! »

« Pourquoi Sherlock vous appelle-t-il « Jawn ? » » Demanda Mycroft, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. »

Le médecin laissa entrer Mycroft dans l'appartement et referma la porte. Dès que Sherlock aperçut son frère, il prit sa couverture et la mit par-dessus sa tête en grommelant « Ho non pas lui. »

Mycroft observa son cadet, en pyjama bleu, assis dans le canapé en position fœtale. Il soupira.

« Je déteste quand il est comme ça….Il vous a beaucoup embêté ? »

« Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit » répondit John avant de s'écrouler dans un fauteuil. « Il m'a réveillé toutes les heures pour me parler de monstres à écailles. »

« Traumatismes d'enfance, » expliqua Mycroft avec une pointe de remords dans la voix.

Il s'assit à son tour en face de John. Il était 8 heures du matin, madame Hudson se levait à l'étage du dessous, les klaxons des voitures se faisaient entendre déjà, le soleil avait de la peine à se lever face à tout ces nuages gris. Février à Londres.

« Sherlock a été malade seulement trois fois dans sa vie, en comptant celle-ci, » Dit Mycroft. « C'est peu, mais les conséquences sont mémorables. J'ai remarqué notamment sa capacité à mélanger tout ce qu'il voit et sa force physique déplorable. »

« Et ses hallucinations » rajouta John en lançant un air inquiet à son compagnon.

« Je n'ai pas d'hallucinations, Jawn » répliqua Sherlock en sortant sa tête. « Ce lapin était réel. Je l'ai vu courir au plafond. Il chantait God save the Queen. »

« Oui oui Sherlock, c'est ça » répondit John. « Rendors-toi. »

Le médecin lança un regard implorant à Mycroft.

« Il se conduit comme s'il était bourré. Je n'en peux plus. Et dire qu'il n'a fait que boire la tasse ! »

« C'est-à-dire que l'eau n'est pas son élément préféré » soupira Mycroft.

« Elément…TAIRE, mon cher Watson ! » lança Sherlock.

John dut faire appel à toute la patience du monde pour ne pas lui en coller une.

« Pitié, dites-moi qu'il y a une solution, un remède miracle, je suis à deux doigts de demander à Moriarty de l'assassiner » supplia John.

Mycroft examina d'un air anxieux son frère qui sifflotait et John qui le fixait, désespéré.

« Du repos, c'est la seule solution…J'ai bien peur qu'il vous faudra supporter ses délires quelques jours encore. C'est ennuyeux… » Mycroft se pencha à quelques centimètres de John. « Je passais pour vous demander de l'aide sur une enquête, mais son état ne lui permettra pas de… »

« UNE ENQUÊTE ! » Hurla Sherlock en rabattant sa couverture sur les genoux.

Ayant soudainement repris des forces, il bondit sur son frère et l'attira violemment contre lui.

« Donne-moi une enquêêêêête ! » Exigea-t-il.

« Désolé, Sherlock, mais toi et moi savons ce qu'il se passe quand tu es malade. Tu ne vas pas y arriver. » Répondit Mycroft, implacable.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait… » Sherlock colla son front brûlant contre celui de Mycroft. « Tu vas me la donner, ou je vais te faire une démonstration de mes talents en arts martiaux ! »

« Les menaces, ça ne marche pas avec moi » fit Mycroft avec un sourire d'excuses.

«Maiiiis… » Sherlock passa une main dans ses cheveux, prit soudain une grande inspiration et laissa tomber sa bombe : « Tu sais, je trouve que tu es plus mince, en ce moment. Ca te va mieux. »

Silence. Mycroft devint rouge, vraiment très rouge, à tel point qu'on aurait pu voir ses oreilles siffler.

« C'est trop gros » pensa John. « Mycroft ne vas pas tomber dans le panneau. »

« D'accord. » Souffla Mycroft d'une toute petite voix.

John écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Sherlock sourit, colla une bise sonore sur la joue de son frère puis courut dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Mycroft fit un tour sur lui-même, visiblement très embarrassé.

« Et bien, je crois que c'est réglé… Il n'est pas exclu que cette affaire redynamise Sherlock… »

« Ou l'achève. » Rétorqua John.

« Nous verrons bien. » Conclut l'autre.

Sherlock revint dans la pièce, en pantalon noir avec une chemise bordeaux. Il s'assit sur John sans que ce dernier ne puisse protester et lança d'un ton pressant :

« Trêve de bavardages, je veux des précisions sur l'affaire. »

Son frère sortit un carnet noir de sa poche et lut lentement :

« Un certain Derrick Jones, technicien de maintenance, a disparu. Il était employé à l'hôtel Plazza, un hôtel de luxe. Du jour au lendemain, plus de nouvelles de lui. »

« Il a peut-être démissionné ? » Suggéra John.

Le regard des frères Holmes sur lui qui disait qu'il était un imbécile le convint de se taire.

« Selon ses relations, Derrick est quelqu'un de sympathique, agréable, stable, il a même une petite amie. Pas du genre à partir sur un coup de tête. De plus, il a laissé derrière lui tous ses effets personnels, jusqu'à son portefeuille. On suppose qu'il a été enlevé. Mais vous savez ce qui est le plus étrange ? Il y a des caméras de surveillance sur tous les murs à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Les caméras l'ont vu entrer dans l'hôtel après s'être accordé une sieste sur la terrasse -ce qu'il a de plus banal-, mais pas en sortir jusqu'à sa disparition. Ce qui veux dire, à moins qu'il est piraté les services de surveillance, ce qui est hautement improbable…»

« Qu'il est toujours à l'intérieur. » Acheva John.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

« Mais comment peut-on disparaitre dans un hôtel ? Je veux dire, même s'il est grand, ce n'est pas pratique de garder quelqu'un en otage ainsi.»

« C'est ce que vous allez devoir découvrir. » Mycroft rangea son carnet. « Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, je dois moi-même aller à cet hôtel pour des négociations importantes. On se retrouve là-bas, je vous ferais amener une voiture, et vous aurez une chambre, pour être sur place jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve. »

« Attendez ! » John attrapa le bras de Mycroft. « Nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous payer une chambre là-bas. »

« Je m'occupe de tout, ne vous en faite pas. » Mycroft serra la main de John. « A très bientôt! »

Tandis que Mycroft s'éclipsait aussi vite qu'il était apparu, John prépara quelques affaires à emmener à l'hôtel, malgré les protestations de Sherlock qui voulait partir immédiatement – protestations qui ne durèrent pas longtemps, le détective s'intéressant soudainement à un papillon multicolore à la fenêtre que seul lui pouvait voir- et ils furent prêts dans la demi-heure suivante. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, une limousine les attendait.

« Et dire que j'ai du _l'embrasser_ pour avoir une enquête. » Dit tout à coup Sherlock d'un air dégoûté.

John sourit, soulagé que le brun ait reprit ses esprits. Sherlock vit son sourire mais soupira.

« Ne te réjouis pas si vite, je vais bientôt recommencer à délirer. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes les imbécilités que je commets, John, mais je n'y peux rien. Quand on est un génie est qu'on est malade, c'est la catastrophe à chaque fois. »

« Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. » répondit John.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Sherlock ne s'y attendait pas mais répondu au baiser avec plaisir. Brusquement un klaxon se fit entendre, mettant fin à leur étreinte.

« Je crois qu'on est attendu » murmura John.

Il relâcha Sherlock et l'emmena dans la voiture. « Qu'importe qu'il soit malade » pensa John en extase, « je resterais toujours là pour lui. »


	2. Chapter 2: Les dragons

Chapitre 2 : Les dragons

_Merci, Sukhii et Arlavor pour vos reviews ! Pour ce chapitre, il faut que je précise des choses…Je n'ai rien contre les personnes riches ou contre les hôtels de luxe –cet hôtel-là est une pure invention- . De plus, les stars qui seront nommées sont complètement inventées…Bonne lecture !_

John ne s'inquiéta pas quand il vit Sherlock enlever son manteau dans la voiture, et renonça à poser des questions quand il déboutonna sa chemise, mais quand le détective s'attaqua au pantalon, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Sherlock, pourquoi tu te déshabilles ? »

« J'ai chaud, John. Même toi tu aurais pu le comprendre. »

« Mais il ne fait pas _chaud_ ! »

John toucha le bras de Sherlock et il du reconnaitre que malgré la température très basse –autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la voiture- le détective bouillonnait, littéralement. Il se demanda si partir de Baker Street était une bonne idée, finalement, mais Sherlock ne lui pardonnerait pas s'ils faisaient demi-tour maintenant. Et il fallait l'avouer : ce strip-tease imprévu n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire.

« Tu peux quand même garder ton caleçon ? » Demanda John qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Sherlock à la dérobée.

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Quoi ! C'est une habitude chez toi ? » John rougissait mais Sherlock eu un sourire : « Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'une petite blague. »

Mais le bas-ventre de John, lui, ne l'avait pas pris comme cela. Dommage que ce ne soit ni le lieu ni le moment.

Sherlock, quand à lui, ne s'occupait plus de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, seuls les petits papillons multicolores qui voletaient autour de la tête de John purent le distraire environ vingt secondes, mais décidant qu'observer des hallucinations n'étaient pas aussi intéressant que les gens le croyaient, il s'installa au fond de son siège et ferma les yeux.

Laissons de côté Sherlock et John un instant et faisons-nous une idée de l'hôtel en question, en effet, une représentation visuelle peut souvent aider à la lecture. Enfin, parfois.

Imaginez un bâtiment immense, à quatre étages, deux sous-sols, le tout en forme de U inversé. Les murs tellement blancs que si vous les regardez trop longtemps votre rétine brûle. Les fenêtres bordées d'or, les rideaux de ces fenêtres en velours. Horrible, non ? Attendez, ce n'est que le début.

Les ailes est et ouest sont reliées pas une terrasse gigantesque, où des tonnes de tables et de chaises sont occupées par des hommes bodybuildés, des femmes en maillot de bain deux pièces très décolleté qui se plaignent tout le temps (sans doute de la vie luxueuse qu'elles mènent) et de stars qui ont été connues pour un film mièvre une fois dans leur vie avant de tomber dans l'oubli. Tous riches, hautains, dédaigneux et orgueilleux au possible, toujours prêt à critiquer n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Attendez, ce n'est pas fini.

En face du carré parfait que forme le bâtiment et la terrasse, il y a une piscine parfaite, d'une eau claire et limpide, au goût parfait, et autour de tout cela, il y a de la végétation, beaucoup d'arbres coupés de façon rectangulaire, sans qu'ils ne puissent trop ombrager qui que ce soit.

Parce que oui, il y a du soleil. Les côtes anglaises ne sont pourtant pas connues pour être ensoleillées. L'hôtel Plazza se trouve à une dizaine de kilomètre de la mer, mer qui amène le vent, donc les nuages, donc la pluie, mais étrangement, il fait une chaleur étouffante à Plazza. Mystère.

Quand Sherlock –rhabillé- et John sortirent de la voiture, ils sentirent leur courage partir en fumée. La moitié des clients les fixaient, le regard méprisant dégainé (C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Était la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres) l'autre moitié étant trop occupé à bronzer.

John, complètement dépassé, ne bougea plus pendant un moment. Quand à Sherlock, il avait déjà fait demi-tour.

« Vous voulez qu'on reparte, monsieur ? » Demanda gentiment le chauffeur.

« Sherlock, attends ! » John ne sut pas pourquoi il rattrapa le détective, lui-même voulait fuir le plus rapidement possible, mais il avait été soldat, il avait appris à affronter n'importe quelle situation. « On ne peut pas s'en aller, Mycroft compte sur nous ! »

Sherlock eu un sourire sadique.

« John, je suis déjà malade, si tu veux m'achever, vas-y, laisse-moi ici, mais je te promets que je ferais le nécessaire pour faire sauter cet hôtel. »

« Sherlock.. »

« Il me suffit de préparer quelques cocktails Molotov. Tu verras, c'est très facile à préparer... »

John tenta alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé tenter un jour avec Sherlock Holmes : lui lancer un défi.

« J'ai autant envie que toi de retourner à Baker Street, mais nous sommes là, maintenant. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas _abandonner _?_ »_

Le dernier mot fit l'effet attendu. Sherlock le prit en pleine figure, choc, surprise du choc, colère, on sent que son égo en a pris un coup enfin il parvient à articuler.

« _Redis-moi ça ?_ »

« Mais je pourrais comprendre, je suis médecin, ta santé passe avant tout » ajouta John, jouant à perfection le type détaché.

Sherlock serra les poings, rassembla tout son courage et partit en direction de l'hôtel.

« Jamais je n'abandonne une affaire ! »

Mais malgré toute la volonté qu'on peut avoir, elle n'est souvent pas de taille face aux éléments naturels, vous pourrez toujours essayer d'affronter une tempête au pôle nord en tee-shirt; même si vous êtes la personne la plus déterminée qu'il soit, vous risquez fortement de devenir comme ces bonhommes de neige construits par des enfants de cinq ans.

Ce n'était pas une tempête glaciale que Sherlock avait à combattre, mais une chaleur, une chaleur étouffante, lourde, et la température de notre détective était déjà au-delà du maximum qu'un radiateur pouvait atteindre. C'est ainsi qu'en ayant à peine franchit les quatre marches qui menaient à la terrasse, Sherlock s'effondra.

« Sherlock ! »

Les clients regardèrent avec curiosité le médecin s'accroupir près de l'homme en manteau noir.

« Reste immobile, d'accord ? Je vais chercher la clé de notre chambre à la réception. »

John fit assoir Sherlock, enleva son manteau et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'accueil. Mais Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre envie d'attendre seul. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, la plupart des gens demandaient carrément à haute voix ce que faisaient ces deux « étranges énergumènes » ici.

« Tous des voyeurs. » Pensa avec férocité Sherlock.

Une femme aux cheveux bleus électriques sortit alors de la piscine. Elle aurait pu être très belle si son visage cessait de former une grimace contrariée et méprisante.

« Walter ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Passez-moi ma serviette ! » Elle jeta un œil à Sherlock. « Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, ou je vous colle un procès. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vous fixe, c'est vous qui êtes apparu dans mon champ de vision » rétorqua Sherlock avec mauvaise humeur. « Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à y rester, ou j'annonce immédiatement à tout le monde que vous avez un amant. »

La femme écarquilla les yeux. Les personnes qui écoutaient rougirent de colère et lancèrent à Sherlock :

« Comment _osez-vous_ ? »

« Savez-vous à _qui _vous vous adressez ? »

« Ce sont sûrement des badauds venus pour détériorer Plazza. Appelez la sécurité ! »

Mais Sherlock se releva d'un coup et repartit vers la gauche, ne supportant plus d'être là.

Il descendit la terrasse et marcha au hasard parmi les arbres taillés, ignorant superbement le panneau qui interdisait de marcher sur la pelouse. Pitié, qu'on le laisse tranquille…

Tout à coup il entendit des voix une voix, en fait, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il se planqua derrière un arbre et observa. A cinq mètres de lui, à sa diagonale…

Moriarty. Habillé en tee-shirt blanc, une casquette bleue sur la tête, il parlait avec un homme beaucoup plus grand et plus musclé que lui, roux-brun, les cheveux courts. Malgré sa supériorité physique évidente, ce dernier n'avait absolument pas l'air à l'aise. Autour des deux, plusieurs dragons à écailles noires crachaient des boules de feu qui enflammaient l'herbe.

« Sebby, tu avait accepté ! Tu sais très bien que nos rôles doivent être parfaits ! » Se plaignait Moriarty.

« Bien sûr, mais je ne savais pas que ça impliquait…tout ce que ça impliquait ! » répliqua l'autre homme en croisant les bras.

« C'est pourtant simple ! Tu n'a jamais été en couple ou quoi ?»

« Je n'en ai pas pris le temps, et tu le sais très bien. » Rétorqua l'autre.

Jim leva les yeux aux ciels, puis avec une étonnante rapidité, il bondit sur la droite et attrapa le col de Sherlock l'attira à lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du détective. Ce dernier eu l'idée de riposter juste au moment où Jim le repoussait.

Sherlock rudement tomba à terre. Le dénommé Sebby soupira. Le criminel consultant eu un sourire désolé.

« Toutes mes excuses, Darling, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour une démonstration. Au fait, tu n'a l'air pas bien. Du tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? » Gronda Sherlock.

« Je prends des vacances…Accompagné, pour éviter les soupçons. » Jim s'accroupit en face de Sherlock. « Mais je serait ravi si tu es de la partie aussi… »

Les visions-dragons de Sherlock volèrent au-dessus de Jim. Sherlock entendit quelques paroles échangées –il cru entendre le mot « s'évanouir » - et un bruit de pas, mais il ne se leva pas pour les poursuivre. Trop fatigué. Et les dragons au-dessus de sa tête ne lui donnaient pas spécialement envie de bouger.

Les dragons remplirent brusquement tout son champ de vision. Noirs comme de l'encre, ils empêchaient la lumière de passer. Sherlock ne vit bientôt plus rien. Ses sens se perdirent dans un sommeil étrange.

…

…

…

« Si tu m'entends, cligne des yeux…Mon dieu, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seul… »

Visage de John en gros plan. Très mignon quand il est inquiet.

« John, arrête de t'agiter, j'essaye de reprendre mes repères. »

« Ok…ok… » John consulta sa montre. « Tu est à terre depuis…une minute ? Une minute trente ? »

« John, j'ai vu Moriarty. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il était avec un autre homme...Qui a été dans l'armée, c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué…Moriarty était en noir…Non, attends... »

Les dragons, l'encre, le bleu, le blanc, le feu, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. John souleva lentement Sherlock.

« J'ai besoin d'aller dans mon palais mental. » Conclut le détective.

« Pas maintenant, d'abord on monte dans notre chambre. Tu peux marcher ? » John avait vraiment l'air très anxieux.

« Oui. »

Tandis qu'ils repartaient ensemble, John harcelait Sherlock de questions.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Si Moriarty est ici, ça change tout. »

Sherlock hésita. D'un côté, il avait eu des hallucinations toute la journée, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait imaginé Jim dans ce lieu de cauchemar. Mais en même temps, il y avait eu le baiser. Sherlock avait senti les lèvres de Jim contre les siennes, et en temps que sociopathe, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça. De toute façon, réel ou non, Jim disait être là pour des vacances. Sherlock était persuadé que son pire ennemi serait capable de prendre un congé, tordu comme il était. Ce n'était donc pas sa priorité pour l'instant.

« Non, je crois que c'était une hallucination. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, il n'y a aucun danger…Allons-y. »

Au troisième étage de l'hôtel, dans la chambre 666 (bon, il n'y a pas autant de chambre, en fait le véritable numéro était 66, mais Jim avait trouvé ça _amusant _de rajouter au stylo un 6) deux hommes installaient leur matériel - des ordinateurs portables, des armes, des câbles divers reliés à divers appareils d'espionnage- bref, Jim avait déjà piraté l'hôtel et lisait la liste des clients quand il poussa un cri perçant.

« Seb ! Il y a Holmes dans la liste des clients ! »

« C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? » Sebastian eu soudain un doute. « Attends, qui tu as cru embrasser, tout à l'heure ? »

« Je ne te parle pas de Sherlock, mais de Mycroft Holmes. » Jim passa une main dans cheveux, contrarié. « Ho, mais autant je suis sûr que Sherlock gardera secret ma présence, autant son frère me descendras immédiatement s'il me voit. »

« On peut partir en vacances ailleurs, alors ? » Suggéra Sebastian. « En Inde, ça ne te dirais pas ? »

Jim fit face à son interlocuteur.

« Seb, combien de fois je t'ai répété que ce ne sont pas de vraies vacances ? Nous sommes là pour découvrir l'identité du génie qui a réussi à faire disparaitre un technicien dans un endroit clos, pas pour aller faire la fête. »

« Laissons Holmes et Watson s'en occuper. »

« Et comment je récupère le criminel, après ? C'est plus facile d'engager les gens sur le terrain qu'en prison. » Répliqua Jim.

« Je croyais que tu voulais l'éliminer. »

« On verra si je suis de bonne humeur ou pas » conclut Jim avec un sourire effrayant.


	3. Chapter 3: Les deux soldats

_Merci à tous ceux qui me donnent des reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3 : Les deux soldats

« J'ai vu Mycroft, à la réception. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des conférences très importantes, et qu'on devrait se débrouiller seuls. Par contre, il a arrangé le coup avec Mme Shell, la patronne de l'hôtel. Nous serons donc des clients normaux pour les autres, et des détectives privés pour elle. On a carte blanche pour enquêter. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas que la police intervienne dans son hôtel-mauvaise pub, elle perdrait des clients- et il ne faudra surtout pas se faire remarquer, en tout cas le moins possible. Sherlock, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Mmmm. »

Sherlock observait le hall immense de l'hôtel. Le parquais si ciré qu'on pouvait facilement faire de la patinoire dessus, des murs couleur or et beaucoup, beaucoup de gens qui circulaient. Sherlock voyait tout. Les hommes d'affaires, les faux hommes d'affaires, les mannequins et ex-mannequins, les acteurs, les actrices, les employés, tous s'agitaient en-dessous de plusieurs monstres volants. Sherlock vacilla et John le rattrapa de justesse.

« On vas prendre l'ascenseur, okay ? »

Les portes rouges coulissèrent sans un bruit. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Sherlock s'appuya contre le mur. John se maudissait intérieurement. Médecin, et infoutu d'aider un génie !

« John ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de froncer les sourcils, on n'a pas encore commencé l'enquête. » Dit Sherlock d'une voix basse mais moqueuse.

BRAOUM.

« Braoum ? » répéta John. « Quand l'ascenseur est arrivé, on n'est pas censé entendre « ding ? » »

« On n'est pas arrivé, mais arrêté. » Sherlock tapota les portes. « Je déteste être coincé dans des endroits idiots, ça me perturbe. »

Mais heureusement, l'ascenseur redémarra rapidement.

Une minute trente plus tard, Sherlock était écroulé dans un lit spacieux. John prit la peine d'admirer combien leur chambre était grande et belle –peut-être trop ? Avant de lancer à Sherlock :

« Je vais voir Mme Shell maintenant. Plus vite on commencera l'enquête, plus vite on la terminera. Non Sherlock ! » John rallongea le détective qui était prêt à repartir. « Je refuse de te fatiguer encore plus. Je ne peux peut-être rien pour soigner ton état, mais je peux éviter qu'il s'empire. Tu vas te reposer ! »

« Hors de question ! » Protesta l'autre. « Tu sais bien qu'on enquête toujours ensemble ! »

Mais John était supérieur physiquement et plaqua le détective contre le matelas. Leurs visages se touchaient presque.

« Je te promets que, dès que tu iras mieux, je te laisserais t'amuser, mais s'il te plait, dors un moment. S'il te plait. »

Comment ne pas craquer quand c'est demandé de cette façon, si gentiment avec un soupçon d'autorité en arrière-plan ? Sherlock baissa les yeux, pour les relever aussitôt.

« D'accord, mais je veux un plan de l'hôtel, et trouve des choses intéressantes sur les proches de Jones, et dépêche-toi ! »

John soupira de soulagement, content que Sherlock ai craqué. Il ouvrait la porte quand le brun le rappela.

« John ? Une dernière chose. »

Qu'espérait le médecin ? Un mot gentil, un baiser avant de partir, quelque chose d'encourageant en tout cas.

« Ne prends pas l'ascenseur. Il a bloqué une fois, il peut bloquer encore. On ne peut pas se permettre encore du temps. »

« Il s'est arrêté moins d'une minute, Sherlock ! » S'exaspéra John.

Les yeux de Sherlock se firent brillants.

« Chaque seconde compte. Allez, fonce ! »

Le médecin, exaspéré, ferma la porte tandis que Sherlock se rallongeait.

…

…

…

Mme Shell portait beaucoup de bijoux, sentait un parfum exotique sûrement très cher, et son bureau abondait de choses inutiles mais probablement très coûteuses. John comprenait mieux que cette femme tenait tant à ses clients. Pas pour l'honneur d'avoir un hôtel sans aucun scandale, ou même parce qu'elle était fière de son métier, mais juste pour l'argent.

« Asseyez-vous, monsieur Watson. » Offrit Shell avec une voix forte. « Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Une disparition d'un de nos techniciens de maintenance ne peut que nuire à notre réputation, j'apprécierai volontiers votre discrétion, si c'est possible ? »

«Bien sûr, bien sûr » répondit John. « Alors, c'est heu…La liste des clients ? »

« Oui, et je vous ai rajouté dans le dossier tout ce que nous avons sur Derrick Jones. Ainsi qu'un plan de l'hôtel, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Vous souhaitez autre chose ? »

« Et bien, non, merci, c'est très gentil de votre part… » Remercia John, un peu surpris. Shell fit cliqueter l'ensemble de ses bijoux. « C'est normal, voyons. Savoir qu'un malade se promène dans un hôtel et capture des employés n'est pas bon pour le sommeil. »

« Je suppose que vous devez avoir raison. »

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse seul ? Derrick Jones était le seul capable de s'occuper des installations électriques correctement, et comme je refuse de perdre de l'argent à le remplacer, beaucoup de disfonctionnements sont apparus, l'ascenseur qui se bloque, des problèmes en cuisine, je ne vous fait pas de liste. Je dois donc un peu motiver les autres employés pour régler tout ça» acheva-t-elle.

John était bouche bée. Shell n'aimait pas juste l'argent. Elle était tellement avare qu'elle refusait de remplacer un employé. La patronne ne sembla pas remarquer l'expression choquée de John, et avec un signe de main, sortit en fermant soigneusement la porte.

John travailla une heure avant de se décider à partir. Il n'avait rien trouvé qui pouvait faire avancer les choses. Dans la liste de clients, aucun ne lui avait attiré l'attention. L'hôtel ne semblait pas avoir de salle particulière qui pouvait cacher un malade non plus. Quand il sortit du bureau pour aller manger, il percuta un homme qui fonçait vers lui. Il trébucha et tomba par terre.

« Oups, pardon. » s'excusa l'homme. « Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. »

Il tendit la main à John et l'aida à se relever. Le médecin, un peu sonné par la violence du coup, détailla l'autre homme. Grand, musclé, roux-brun…Il ne ressemblait pas autres clients, alors que la plupart se promenaient en short et en tee-shirt, lui portait des vêtements chauds. Etrange…

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien» grommela John. « Si vous veniez pour voir Mme Shell, vous l'avez manqué, elle est absente depuis un moment. »

« Ho, je reviendrais plus tard, dans ce cas. » dit l'homme.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. John, qui ne tenait pas à rester planté là toute l'après-midi, vérifia que personne d'autre n'était dans le couloir avant d'avancer quelques questions :

« Vous ne teniez pas à la voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien… » L'homme fixa un moment John, comme s'il hésitait à parler, puis il haussa les épaules. « De toute façon, vous finiriez par le savoir, vous ou Sherlock Holmes. » John sursauta. « Comment savez-vous que Sherlock est ici ? »

L'homme posa son dos contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je sais qui vous êtes parce que je connais votre blog. Je m'appelle Sebastian » annonça-t-il. « Je suis une sorte d'agent secret…Je dois retrouver Derrick Jones. »

« Mme Shell ne m'a pas parlé de vous. » Rétorqua le blond.

« Je ne suis pas engagé par elle. En fait, je travaille pour un patron privé. Une espèce de génie brun hystérique qui vous rabaisse tout le temps…Au début, il s'intéressait à la disparition de Jones, mais maintenant c'est moi qui doit me taper tout le boulot parce qu'il a trouvé mieux pour s'amuser. Vous voyez le genre de boss, quoi…»

John sourit malgré lui. « Oui, je connais ça. C'est assez dur de ne pas leur hurler dessus, non ? »

« Oui, surtout quand ils n'arrêtent pas de nous engueuler parce que nous n'avons pas le QI nécessaire pour « comprendre quoi que ce soit à la situation » » grimaça Sebastian.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire. Une détente « soyons amis dans nos malheurs » s'était créée.

« Je cherchais un plan de l'hôtel, en vérité » confia Sebastian. « Plus vite nous aurons trouvé le kidnappeur de Jones, plus vite nous retrouverons Jones et pourrons partir de cet endroit. »

« Vous aussi, vous détestez cet hôtel ? »

« Evidemment ! Je ne comprends même pas comment on peut avoir _l'idée_ de concevoir un lieu pareil… »

« Travaillons ensemble, dans ce cas » suggéra John. « Je comptais interroger quelques employés. Vous venez ? »

…

…

…

« Derrick Jones ? J'ai du le croiser plusieurs fois, mais vous savez, ici, on est là pour travailler, pas pour bavarder. »

« Je le connais un peu, mais bon, les rares moments de détente, il les passait avec sa copine. Depuis sa disparition, on est tous plus gentils avec Rose. »

« Ouais, je le connais de vue. En tout cas, retrouvez-le, il y a plein de problèmes techniques maintenant.»

« C'est un ami à moi. Je ne dors plus la nuit. Je n'arrête pas d'imaginer ce qui a pu lui arriver ! Je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'endure Rose… »

« Moi, je le connais pas trop, mais sa disparition m'inquiète beaucoup. Qui a pu l'enlever ? Est-ce qu'il est encore vivant ? S'il vous plait, retrouvez le coupable vite… »

…

…

…

John s'étira en baillant. Passé outre le fait que les clients sur la terrasse le regardait de travers à cause de son accoutrement, cela faisait du bien de sortir un peu, après des heures d'interrogatoire. Sebastian, à sa droite, relisait ses notes. L'homme s'était révélé un très bon soutien. John avait immédiatement senti une confiance mutuelle naitre entre eux -moins forte que celle qu'il avait avec Sherlock- mais du même genre. Sebastian était intelligent mais ne l'insultait pas toutes les deux minutes d'idiot –contrairement à Sherlock- posait les bonnes questions et avait des réflexions pertinentes. En quelques heures, les deux hommes avaient sympathisés et quand John appris que Sebastian avait été soldat, cette sympathie s'était renforcée. Cela faisait aussi du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui avait vécu les mêmes choses que vous. Rester à l'hôtel n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, finalement…

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le motif de cet enlèvement. » Dit soudain Sebastian. « Personne n'a reçu de demande de rançon. Jones ne semble pas avoir d'ennemis. Peut-être qu'un prédateur sexuel spécialement vicieux l'ait enlevé pour _s'amuser _avec lui ?»

John lança à Sebastian un regard mi inquiet, mi interrogatif.

« Un prédateur sexuel, carrément ? Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« J'ai déjà vu ça -je ne veux pas en parler » ajouta le roux précipitamment.

« De toute façon, il y a pleins de clients beaux et connus, ici. » Le regard de John se posa sur un mannequin blond aux mèches orange d'une vingtaine d'année qui nageait dans la piscine. « Si on veut accomplir nos fantasmes dans la réalité, autant prendre un jeune acteur, non ? »

« Vous savez, parfois il ne faut pas chercher la logique chez les criminels, » rétorqua Sebastian. « Je vous assure. Cela vaut mieux. »

John allait demander à Sebastian de préciser ses pensées quand il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus électriques hurler sur une employée. D'un accord silencieux avec Moran, les deux hommes contournèrent la terrasse et s'approchèrent du bord de la piscine.

«Vous vous rendez compte que votre incompétence va m'empêcher de me baigner pendant deux jours ? » Hurlais la femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment » balbutia l'employée, une femme blonde aux yeux verts, accroupie près de l'eau. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez allergique à ce produit…Mais voyez-vous, c'est celui qu'on utilise habituellement… »

« Et bien vous auriez du demander avant ! » Ragea l'autre, hors d'elle. « Walter ! »

Un homme brun se précipita vers elle.

« Oui, madame ? »

« Préparez une voiture, je pars de cet hôtel dès ce soir ! Je refuse de rester dans un hôtel où le service est inacceptable ! »

L'homme fit demi-tour tandis que la furie lançait un dernier cri hargneux pour montrer à quel point elle était outragée. Mais avant de s'en aller, elle écrasa la main de la blonde avec son pied.

La victime gémit et se tendit, essayant de retenir ses larmes devant les autres personnes environnantes. John se baissa immédiatement et lui attrapa la main.

« Laissez-moi faire, je suis médecin… « John examina la main rouge. « Ca fait mal sur le coup mais il n'y a rien de grave. »

« Je vais chercher des glaçons » proposa Moran.

John aida la femme à se relever, cette dernière tremblant un peu –encore choquée par ce qui venait d'arriver mais aussi surprise de la gentillesse du blond-.

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires »dit John, « mais cela vous arrive souvent d'être agressée par des clients comme ça ? »

« Non. Enfin si. Pas physiquement, en tout cas. Merci. » La femme eu un sourire triste. « Elles sont rares, les attentions comme les vôtres. »

« Je m'appelle John. Et vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de discuter maintenant, Mlle Ojoo-Blue –Son doit sûrement être en train de se plaindre et je dois retourner travailler… »

« Mademoiselle qui ? » demanda John, perplexe.

« Ojoo-Blue-Son, c'est celle qui vient de partir. »

« Qui aurais idée de s'appeler comme ça ? »

« Il y a plein de gens étranges ici, enfin, pas comme nous… » La femme mit une main sur son crâne. « Je me sens mal… »

John la prit dans ses bras et l'amena à l'écart, près des arbres taillés. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de réconforter cette jeune femme qui semblait si faible et l'envie de foutre une droite à cette Ojoo Blue machin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le stress, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes » bredouilla la blonde. « Je vis des moments difficiles et parfois je n'arrive plus à supporter…à tout supporter… »

« Vous ne vous appelleriez pas Rose, par hasard ? » demanda John.

« Si ! Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je me représente, John Watson, je suis détective privé. J'essaye de retrouver Derrick Jones, mais j'avoue que l'enquête traine un peu. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui a pu l'enlever, pourquoi et où il se trouve en ce moment. Vous n'auriez pas des éléments de réponses à m'apporter ? »

Rose le fixa, blessée, et John remarqua qu'il avait touché un point très sensible.

« Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal, je veux juste aider… »

« Ce n'est rien. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Derrick, il était dans un couloir, en train de faire je ne sais pas quoi. » Rose renifla. « Il m'avait donné rendez-vous au bar à 21 heure, le moment où tout le monde dine au restaurant et où on pouvait être tranquilles. Il n'est jamais venu. Personne n'a remarqué sa disparition jusqu'à ce que je la signale. Les autres étaient occupés dans leur service. »

« Peut-être qu'un des clients l'a aperçu ? » suggéra John.

« Non. Ils ne nous voient même pas. Nous sommes comme des éléments de décorations, ou des meubles pour eux. Et quand ils se rendent compte de notre présence, c'est pour nous hurler dessus. »

« Pourquoi vous continuez à travailler à Plazza, alors ? »

« Derrick et moi avions décidés de partir à la fin de l'année… S'il vous plait, retrouvez-le vite… »

« Je ferais de mon mieux » promit John. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Sebastian revenait, accompagné d'un autre homme, l'air grave. « Mettez ça sur votre main » ordonna-t-il à Rose. « John, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Il y a eu une nouvelle disparition. »

…

…

…

_Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Sherlock n'est pas actif pour le moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va revenir…Pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais revenir tout de même !_


	4. Chapter 4: Le plan à 3

Chapitre 4 : Le plan à 3

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

…

…

…

A la réception, tout le monde y allait avec son commentaire. En effet, la disparition d'une célèbre star de rock –Ely personne ne savait quoi, on l'appelait juste Ely- était, contrairement à celle de Derrick Jones, connue de tous.

« C'est horrible ! Qui aurait pu s'en prendre à Ely ? C'est une femme merveilleuse ! » Demandait Walter.

« Sa musique ne m'a jamais plu » remarqua Ojoo-Blue-Son.

« Vous n'aimez jamais rien » répliqua le blond aux mèches orange. « D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être partie depuis un moment, vous ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis. En fait, c'est très excitant, les histoires de meurtres. »

« On ne sait pas encore si se sont des meurtres, cessez de parler de malheurs ! » S'insurgea John.

« Peu importe, que s'est-il passé exactement ? » Demanda Sebastian à son accompagnateur.

« Mademoiselle Ely était allée chercher un maillot pour se baigner, j'ai attendu un quart d'heure avant de m'inquiéter. Je suis monté dans sa chambre, mais elle était fermée à clé. J'ai du demander un double à la réception, et quand je suis entré, elle n'était pas là. J'ai demandé à une douzaine de personne, mais aucune ne l'avait vue. »

« Avec un peu de chance, le kidnappeur ne l'a pas encore enfermée et on a une chance de la retrouver avant… » Commença le blond.

« JAWN ! »

Sherlock avait fait irruption devant la réception de façon abrupte. Apparemment, il avait dévalé les escaliers et s'était pris de vitesse, et finalement il trébucha et tomba de tout son long sur le parquais ciré.

Le blond courut l'aider.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans notre chambre » balbutia le brun.

« Non ? Qui ? Il t'a fait du mal ? » S'exclama John.

« Une poupée, John » reprit Sherlock, à présent debout, « une poupée avec un couteau ensanglanté qui veut me tuer ».

« C'est Chucky » lança Moran dans un élan d'humour.

« Non, elle s'appelait Brian » rétorqua Sherlock, « mais ça n'a plus aucune importance, elle est loin maintenant. »

Puis Sherlock se rendit compte que Moran était en face de lui.

Une tonne d'informations s'écroula alors dans son esprit, esprit qui était déjà bien encombré. Il se rendit compte que Moriarty n'était pas une hallucination, que Sebastian était un nouvel ennemi, bien réel, mais que John restait à côté de lui s'en s'inquiéter, alors ils devaient se connaitre, et enfin que « Sebby » devait avoir caché sa vraie identité, qui était le bras droit de Jim.

« Voici Sebastian Moran » présenta John, « il m'aide pour l'enquête. »

Sherlock allait répliquer que John avait intérêt à mieux choisir ses collaborateurs et tout lui balancer à la figure quand il se reçu une énorme claque qui s'entendit jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'entrée.

« C'est vous ! » vociféra Ojoo-Blue-Son, « Vous qui m'avez menacé ce matin ! »

John n'apprécia absolument pas qu'on s'en prenne à Sherlock. C'est vrai que parfois, il mourait d'envie d'en mettre une au brun, mais là Sherlock était malade, et ce n'était sûrement pas cette mégère aux cheveux improbables qui allait empirer son état.

Il se mit entre elle et Sherlock et dit d'un ton très bas mais en la fixant d'un air terrible :

« Vous le retouchez ne serait-ce qu'une fois, une fois, et… »

« John, » intervint Sebastian en levant les mains en signe de paix, « nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Il faut retrouver Ely. »

John approuva, et fourra un plan de l'hôtel dans les mains de Sherlock qui se frottait toujours la joue, l'air ahuri.

« Seb, allez dehors et voyez si il y a eu des sorties ou des entrées de voitures, Sherlock, va voir dans tous les endroits communs, quand à moi, je vais prévenir Mme Shell ».

« Et nous ? »Réclamèrent Ojoo et le blond aux mèches orange.

Mais les trois étaient déjà partis, l'un courant, l'autre se précipitant, le dernier trébuchant mais qui rayonnait, et Ojoo et le jeune restèrent seuls, entourés de clients curieux qui les interrogeaient du regard.

…

…

…

« Mycroft est décidément complètement atteint » pensa Jim.

Dans sa chambre numéro 666, il observait sur son portable (à travers les caméras que Sebby avait déposé dans la chambre d'Holmes juste avant de rejoindre Watson) Mycroft avoir apparemment un plaisir presque sexuel à manger un gâteau strié de rouge, de bleu, de jaune et de vert.

Au départ, Jim s'était consacré seulement sur la conversation qu'avait Mycroft avec son hôte, mais elle n'avait aucun sens. Les mots « Daleks » et « TARDIS » devaient être des codes, parce que Jim ne les avaient jamais entendus auparavant, et le nom « Docteur » était répété inlassablement, sans qu'ils parlèrent de maladies, d'hôpital ou même de blessures.

Il entendit des phrases sûrement codées d'un bout à l'autre, car personne ne pouvait donner de sens raisonnable à « Le docteur doit mourir, mais quand il ressuscitera, il ne faudra pas tout de suite un nouveau visage » ou « Les Daleks emprisonnant le TARDIS ? Quelle idée merveilleuse ! » ou « Un autre docteur, à moitié humain ? La confrontation risque d'être mémorable ! » Jim supposa qu'ils parlaient d'un agent, qui peut-être devait disparaitre puis refaire surface avec une autre identité, mais quelle était cette histoire d'être à moitié humains ? Okay, Sebastian lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'était absolument pas humain, mais à moitié ? Cela signifiait-il quelque chose d'un niveau psychologique ou le docteur serait à moitié robot ?

Puis il vit avec les images que Mycroft s'amusait comme un fou, éclatant souvent de rire, comme si cette opération avec le docteur était une énorme plaisanterie, et là il mangeait une pâtisserie avec une délectation inattendue. Jim se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise : oui, Mycroft Holmes avait un problème. Il récupèrerait des informations médicales sur son cas, mais plus tard.

Là, il voulait Sebastian.

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre : il semblait avoir de l'agitation dehors. Il soupira. Voilà, il se l'avouait, il ne s'ennuyait pas tout court, il s'ennuyait de Moran.

Il avait toujours été attiré par lui, dès la première fois où il s'était vu. Mais il n'en avait pas fait part au colonel parce qu'il le respectait, et il ne couchait pas avec ceux qu'il respectait (même s'ils étaient rares).

Au fur et à mesure, il faisait de plus en plus attention à Seb il l'envoyait moins sur des missions lointaines pour l'avoir plus près de lui à discuter, ou alors ils partaient ensemble et devisaient pendant le trajet. Il écoutait son avis, ne le mettait plus du tout en doute, allait jusqu'à rire avec lui et même acceptait quelques insultes du colonel, du genre « Allez vous faire foutre, vous poserez cette bombe dans ce réacteur nucléaire vous-même » ou « Bien sûr, je vous mettrais aussi un tigre du Bengale affamé devant vous la prochaine fois, on verra si vous arriverez à l'heure à notre rendez-vous » ou encore « Jim, je ne suis pas votre pion, et non, je n'irais pas sur votre foutu échiquier géant pour aller tuer la reine en otage. »

Jim se dit que cette dernière réflexion venait de son imagination.

Enfin, il y a un mois, alors que les deux hommes étaient en Russie, planqués dans une cabane en bois en pleine cambrousse sous une tempête de neige, attendant un traine-patin sensé leur apporter des informations capitales sur les services secrets de Moscou, Sebastian avait dit :

« Jim, je sais que je dois surveiller jours et nuits l'arrivée de notre informateur, mais j'ai enchainé dix-sept nuits blanches. Tu pourrais me relayer une après-midi ? »

Ah oui, déjà à ce moment-là ils se tutoyaient. Jim n'avait jamais accepté que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse sans autorisation.

« Je suis le cerveau, toi, tu surveilles » répondit Jim distraitement.

Seb l'avait alors attrapé par le bras (sans lui faire mal) et l'avait obligé à le regarder.

« S'il te plait. »

Moriarty se rendit compte que Moran était au bord de la rupture, physiquement et mentalement, et qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Il hocha la tête, et le roux s'allongea sur le matelas et s'endormit immédiatement.

Jim ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, c'est-à-dire 12 heures plus tard. Il était fasciné par le colonel, cet homme qui réussissait à être son _ami _comme Watson l'était au début avec Sherlock.

A la pensée de Sherlock, Jim se demanda si, comme lui, le détective ressentait un besoin permanent d'avoir à ses côté l'homme qu'il aimait.

Attendez, qu'il aimait ? Jim s'énerva d'un coup. Il n'aimait pas Moran, l'amour c'était pour les gens normaux, c'est-à-dire idiots !

Il fallait qu'il oubli cette idée, et qu'il se concentre sur le moyen d'attirer Moran dans son lit sans se faire flinguer.

Il s'entreprit de se déshabiller (là, aucun rapport avec ses pensées perverses, il avait juste très chaud) puis il emprunta l'ordi de Sebby et chercha ce que le mot « Dalek » voulait dire.

…

…

…

Sherlock courait d'un bout à l'autre de l'hôtel, mais pas pour retrouver Ely, juste parce qu'il était poursuivi par une armée de lilliputiens qui voulaient sa peau. A un moment il se retrouva au bar, et il commanda un Manhattan, parce que pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ses attaquants détestaient les cocktails.

Ainsi, devant une centaine de personnes (qui l'observaient déjà à la dérobée, curieux de cet homme en sueur qui titubait) il se renversa la moitié du verre sur la tête, et envoya le reste sur le parquais.

Les lilliputiens disparurent, et Sherlock en fut soulagé, mais il était maintenant dévisagé par toute la salle. Puis les gens ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en même temps.

C'en était trop, en plus la chaleur était revenue, alors Sherlock s'entreprit d'enlever sa chemise, mais s'évanoui avant de terminer son entreprise.

Dans un demi-sommeil, il entendit la voix de John : « Non, ce n'est pas un homme ivre débraillé, c'est…Bon, laissez tomber, Sebastian, aidez-moi, on va le porter là-haut… »

John passait une main dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Assis sur le lit de leur chambre, il lui caressait le visage d'un air inquiet.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches, avec Sherlock Holmes » dit Sebastian, ce qui était faux. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Jim avait sortit trois bouteilles de champagne lorsqu'il avait appris que les deux sortaient ensemble.

« Vous n'avez personne dans votre vie, je veux dire, amoureusement ? » demanda John.

« Non. Il n'y a que moi. » Sébastian eu soudain une envie de se confier. « Et mon patron. Mais par rapport à lui, Sherlock est un saint. »

« Vous l'aimez ? »

Sebastian rougit devant cette question si directe, d'abord parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que John la pose (d'ailleurs, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'ils deviennent si proches en une après-midi) et aussi parce qu'il était un peu en colère.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon patron, et il est horrible, sadique, ce n'est pas quelqu'un à fréquenter si on tient à la vie ! »

« Mais vous le fréquentez » insista John. Il fixait désormais Moran. « Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires » ajouta-t-il, « mais vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être que votre patron ne l'est pas, mais toutes les unions sont possibles. Regardez-moi avec Sherlock. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'intéresserait à moi. C'était faux. »

« Mais Sherlock n'est pas..._Lui. _»

« John » dit alors Sherlock.

Le brun était allongé, et deux têtes apparurent dans son champ de vision. Moran eu un doute énorme : est-ce que Sherlock allait le griller ? D'après Jim, c'était peu probable, mais on ne savait jamais. Sherlock se redressa et déclara :

« John, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Mes hallucinations ont repris, et cette chaleur m'étouffe. Il faut au plus vite terminer cette affaire. »

« Tu as un plan ? »

« On va ne plus rien faire de la journée, et attendre le soir. On va rechercher ce kidnappeur cette nuit. Qui que ce soit, il a besoin de bouger, à un moment ou à un autre. Son mode de vie n'est pas celui des clients ou des employés, sinon on l'on remarquerait la journée et les enlèvements seraient plus difficiles, je crois qu'il se cache le jour, enlève des personnes avec un moyen efficace sans se faire voir, et il est probable qu'il sorte la nuit.»

Sebastian eu une illumination.

« Et soit on tombe sur lui, soit on le prend par surprise. »

« Exactement. »

Sherlock ne le grillait pas, Jim avait raison. Mais il décida quand même de s'éclipser : Sherlock allait peut-être dévoiler son identité à John pendant qu'il ne serait pas là, mais il voulait vérifier ce que foutais Jim, si il n'avait pas fait de bêtises.

« On se rejoint vers une heure du matin » dit-il.

Il sortit, laissant John et Sherlock seuls.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée 666, il trouva Jim complètement nu, derrière son ordinateur.

« Tiens, Seb. Alors, comment avance l'enquête ? »

« Tu es nu. »

« Oui, il fait chaud. » Jim leva la tête, et vit avec plaisir que Seb rougissait et regardait ailleurs, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il n'était pas attiré par lui. Parfait. Il déclencherait bientôt le plan « mettons Moran dans mon lit. » « Dit, tu crois aux alien ? »

« Aux quoi ? »

« Les extraterrestres. J'ai l'impression que Mycroft Holmes en a un et l'utilise. »

« Ca m'étonnerait » répondit Seb, le regard toujours au mur.

« Moi aussi. Mais pourtant il a l'air d'avoir toute sa tête. Et son gorille qui l'accompagne, là, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Son garde du corps qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ? Un professionnel, aucun doute là-dessus. »

« Je vois. » Dit Jim, tandis que Moran ne voyait pas du tout.

Puis le brun se mit à parler tout seul de gâteaux multicolores.

« Je vais chercher une bière » lança Sebastian.

Pour se rafraichir, parce que la température avait encore augmentée, parce qu'il en avait besoin, et parce qu'il voulait partir le plus loin possible de ce fou furieux hyper sexy.


	5. Chapter 5: Escapade en pleine nuit

Chapitre 5 : Escapade en pleine nuit

_Bonsoir à tous ! Merci vraiment pour ces dernières reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir, vous êtes géniaux ! Et si vous trouvez d'autres fautes, ou des incohérences, n'importe quoi qui mérite d'être signalé…Bah, signalez-le. Au fait, j'ai changé de pseudo, parce que l'autre ne me plaisait plus, mais ça reste moi. Bonne lecture !_

…

…

…

_Jim rêvait du hall de l'hôtel._

_Il n'y avait personne à part lui, et les portes rouges des ascenseurs lui faisaient face._

_Puis une des portes coulissa et du sang en jaillit en proportions disproportionnées : il en glissa sur le sol à une vitesse impressionnante, éclaboussant les murs environnants et Jim, qui fut aveuglé pendant quelques secondes._

_Un fauteuil flotta, emporté par le sang._

Le brun se réveilla avec un immense sourire au visage. Il se redressa, et apercevant Moran à la fenêtre, il alla le rejoindre.

« J'ai fait un rêve » annonça Jim.

« Mmm. Bien. » répondit Moran, pas trop à l'écoute.

« Il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. »

« J'ai l'impression que mon subconscient essaye de me dire quelque chose. » Insista Jim.

« Jim, ce n'est pas ton subconscient, c'est ton inconscient, et il te rappelle encore une fois combien tu es diabolique. » rétorqua Moran.

Le brun grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. Apparemment, des clients avaient décidés de faire un bain de nuit dans la piscine. Ces idiots riaient et s'éclaboussaient trop fort, ils allaient se faire repérer. Puis Jim se tourna vers le roux et vit qu'il était contrarié.

« Ca vas? » Demanda-t-il, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper de la santé d'autrui.

« Pas vraiment. Si demain, on n'a pas retrouvé le kidnappeur, il faudra qu'on quitte cet hôtel. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis en train de devenir ami avec John Watson. Non, pire, je le suis déjà. Et je ne veux pas m'attacher plus à quelqu'un que je risque de tuer un de ces jours. »

Jim recula d'un coup, et piqua une de ses crises dont il a le secret :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Watson est un abruti ! Incapable de flairer le piège là où il y en a un ! »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, » rétorqua Sebastian malgré lui. « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'en une après-midi, nous nous sommes directement bien entendu ».

« C'est juste le passe-temps d'Holmes. Il est inintéressant et idiot. » Répliqua Jim, furieux que Seb préfère le médecin à lui.

De la jalousie ? Non, absolument pas ! Jim chassa cette idée quand Moran se leva.

Sebastian aussi était énervé. Contre le brun qui méprisait tout le monde, qui lui envoyait des piques pour lui faire mal quand il s'ennuyait, qui allait jusqu'à se mettre nu pour le gêner. Il n'était pas un punching ball !

« Au moins, lui, il a assez de courage pour aller au front, et il ne reste pas cloitré dans une chambre d'hôtel par peur de croiser quelque homme important ! »

Il quitta la chambre 666, laissant un criminel consultant choqué par cette nouvelle attitude virulente.

« Je déteste perdre mon sang-froid. » Pensa Moran.

« Je déteste hurler contre Jim. »

« Je déteste Jim. »

… « En fait, non, je ne le déteste pas. »

…

…

…

Sherlock vit au réveil qu'il était bientôt une heure du matin. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis quatre heures.

Une énorme panthère le fixait depuis la salle de bain. Ses yeux jaunes se découpaient dans le noir, et de temps en temps elle poussait un grognement. Les seuls bruits qui troublaient le silence de la pièce étaient les rires de dehors, la respiration des deux hommes et les rugissements de la bête.

Sherlock avait peur de perdre définitivement la raison s'il s'endormait.

Quand il était malade, il revenait à lui au bout d'un moment car il avait toujours réussi à être objectif et se disait « ce ne sont que des hallucinations, Sherlock. Les dragons n'existent pas, et sûrement pas les magyars à pointe. C'est ce foutu bouquin qui te fait voir n'importe quoi. » Mais avant, il réfléchissait sans prendre en compte ses sentiments de peur. Il avait réappris à écouter son cœur, dernièrement, à cause de John, et il avait un mal fou à se reprendre.

Peut-on être un génie et voir des choses qui n'existent pas ? Il faudrait qu'il pose la question un jour.

Soudain le réveil sonna. John gémit, posa la main sur l'appareil et alluma la lampe à côté de lui, puis se redressa.

« Sherlock ? Tu es déjà réveillé ? »

Le brun ne l'écoutait pas. La panthère avait disparu.

« Tu l'as fait disparaitre, » dit-il avec ravissement. Il embrassa le blond tellement il était heureux d'avoir John à ses côtés. « En fait, c'est pas si mal d'être amoureux de quelqu'un. »

Entendre Sherlock 1 le complimenter 2 lui dire qu'il est amoureux et 3 à une heure du matin est un peu dur pour John d'un seul coup, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour le remercier. Il s'entreprit de recommencer à embrasser le brun plus passionnément quand des coups à la porte les figèrent.

« C'est Sebastian. Rappelez-vous, on a un kidnappeur à rattraper… »

…

…

…

La question s'imposait : Sebastian préférait-il John à lui ?

Il se trouvait plus intelligent, plus beau, moins ennuyeux. Mais il y avait quelque chose rapprochait les deux hommes inéluctablement. Jim n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi.

Et ça le rendait complètement fou furieux.

Il fallait qu'ils quittent cet hôtel immédiatement, pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Et il allait directement chercher Sebastian, même si ça voulait dire qu'il devrait se retrouver face à face avec Holmes et Watson. Justement, ce serait bien, comme ça il verrait quel camp Sebastian choisirait, quand Watson essaiera de l'étrangler, ce qui arrivera très probablement.

« Et si Seb ne te choisis pas ? » souffla sa conscience.

« Bien sûr qu'il me choisira. J'en suis certain. »

Jim débarqua donc dans le couloir silencieux, et pris la direction de la chambre d'Holmes. Seb lui avait dit qu'il irait rejoindre le couple pour une escapade nocturne.

Mais, alors qu'il atteignait le bout du couloir, il vit quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'étrange. D'incompréhensible. Il resta quelques secondes immobile.

Il était en train de comprendre peu à peu l'explication de l'énigme de l'hôtel Plazza quand une main lourde s'abattit sur son épaule gauche, le coupant dans sa réflexion. Il leva les yeux et reconnu le gorille Mycroft Holmes, ce dernier apparaissant brusquement.

« Bonsoir, James » dit Mycroft. « Belle nuit pour se promener dans les couloirs, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Idéale. » Jim ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Mycroft avait su qu'il était là. Mycroft sembla le deviner et expliqua tranquillement : « Vous êtes un peu trop joueur, Jim. Rajouter un « 6 » au numéro de votre chambre n'a fait qu'attirer mon attention quand je suis passé par ici. Il suffisait de mettre mon garde du corps peu loin et attendre voir qui en sortirait. Où est passé l'homme roux qui en est parti il y a quelques minutes ? »

Jim essaya de se dégager, mais la main du gorille se crispa, manquant de lui déboiter l'épaule. « Il n'y a que moi, ici. Vous devez avoir rêvé. »

La gifle qu'il se prit ensuite fut si puissante qu'il valdingua et se cogna au mur derrière lui. Mycroft eu un rire sans joie.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps, James. Où est votre garde du corps ? Que fait-il ? »

« Il est en train de mettre en place ma bombe, évidement. » Jim parlait avec calme, comme si il n'avait reçu aucun coup, même si le sang sur sa joue prouvait le contraire. Il se disait que Moran ne pourrait pas l'aider, étant absent, et que sa seule chance de s'en sortir était de bluffer. « Un seul cri de moi et nous sautons tous. »

Mycroft bailla.

« Comme si vous alliez mettre une bombe dans l'hôtel où vous êtes en personne. Cessez de raconter n'importe quoi et répondez vraiment, ou je pense que votre corps ne tiendra pas le coup. George est expert pour ce qui est de casser les os. »

Jim se dit que la lumière violente du plafond lui faisait plus mal aux yeux que sa joue en feu. Il tira la langue à Mycroft. Mauvaise idée.

…

…

…

« La dernière fois qu'on a vu Jones, il était dans un couloir, selon Rose. Ely a du aussi traverser un couloir, puisqu'elle devait retourner dans sa chambre. Les couloirs sont des lieux où on ne traine pas, généralement. Donc, ils sont allés ailleurs, à un autre endroit, et se sont fait enlevés. »

Sebastian leva la main comme un écolier. Lui et John étaient assis sur le bord du lit, autour de Sherlock.

« Pourquoi notre kidnappeur (ou notre kidnappeuse) ne les a-t-il pas embarqués dans une chambre, tout simplement ? »

« John, tu es un idiot, réfléchis deux minutes » répliqua Sherlock, trop content de reprouver sa supériorité intellectuelle, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un moment.

« Mais ce n'est pas si idiot ! » s'enflamma Sebastian. L'attitude qu'avait Sherlock avec John lui rappelait trop le dénigrement qu'il subissait de Jim, et il voulait aider son ami. « Il suffisait au kidnappeur de prendre une chambre, attendre que quelqu'un passe et paf ! Il surgit dans le couloir, attrape la personne, peut-être l'a fait évanouir avec du chloroforme, et la traine dans la chambre, puis l'attache… »

« Stop » coupa Sherlock. « Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi c'est très peu probable. Cet hôtel est luxueux. Pour réserver une chambre, il faut sûrement s'en prendre six mois à l'avance. Et on reste au moins une semaine. Or, notre kidnappeur a agit il y a trois jours pour Jones, et hier pour Ely. »

« Il aurait pu réserver une chambre à l'avance et attendre quelques jours, le temps de préparer ses enlèvements. » insista John.

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond.

« John, pour un hôtel comme celui-ci, où il y a une foule et un service très important, enlever des gens sans que personne ne le remarque demande une connaissance approfondie des lieux et du système de l'hôtel. Quelques jours ne suffisent pas pour avoir tout cela. Non, je pense que notre kidnappeur a préparé son coup depuis longtemps. Prendre simplement une chambre pour garder captifs les victimes serait trop dangereux. A n'importe quel moment, des agents (privés ou publics) auraient pu venir chercher dans les chambres pour faire une inspection des lieux. »

« Donc…. » Demanda Moran, qui suivait tant bien que mal. « Le kidnappeur ne garde pas les victimes dans une chambre. Mais où alors ? »

« Cet hôtel fourmille de gens, qui s'agitent, partent d'une pièce à une autre. Les cuisines, les arrières cuisines, les bars, les salles de relaxation, les salles de loisirs, le hall, à chaque fois il y a trop de monde pour pouvoir enlever qui que ce soit sans se faire remarquer. Sauf en pleine nuit. Mais Jones a disparu en soirée, et Ely en pleine journée. Il reste deux lieux où il n'y a presque personne qui passe. »

« Les chambres » dit John, puis il se reprit « mais nous avons éliminé cette possibilité. »

« Le toit ? » proposa Sebastian.

Sherlock grimaça.

« L'accès y est seulement par le personnel, et si Derrick aurait pu y aller, je vois mal Ely s'y promener. »

« Et les sous-sols, c'est la même chose » ajouta John.

Les deux militaires étaient désemparés, et fixaient Sherlock avec espoir, attendant qu'il apporte la lumière.

Sherlock patienta quelques secondes, tenant à garder le suspens encore quelques secondes, puis lâcha :

« Les escaliers de service. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

« Imaginons que vous vouliez rejoindre votre petite amie rapidement. Que tous les ascenseurs sont pris. Vous prenez les escaliers. Imaginons que vous êtes pressez d'aller à la piscine, et que vous voulez vite chercher un maillot de bain. Tous les ascenseurs sont pris. Vous prenez les escaliers. Il suffit qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que vous qui monte les marches. Vous êtes pris par surprise. Vous vous faites assommer, ou endormir, vous perdez connaissance…»

« Il suffit d'un recoin, quelque part, dont personne ne fait attention, » renchérit Sebastian, dont les yeux brillaient maintenant. « Vous y êtes jeté, attaché, et personne ne sait où vous êtes… »

« C'est brillant » murmura John, qui avait aussi compris. « Au moins du niveau de Moriarty. »

« Mais ce n'est pas lui ».

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Sebastian ne pu s'empêcher de prendre un air inquiet. Sherlock prit une inspiration, puis finit par dire :

« Parce qu'il est actuellement en Sibérie. Mycroft me l'a appris. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, et allons voir si un kidnappeur en série se cache dans les cages d'escaliers. »

Tandis qu'ils se levaient pour sortir de la chambre (ils n'avaient pas besoin de se changer, ils étaient déjà habillés, même John avait dormi en jean) Sebastian se demanda pourquoi Sherlock mentait à propos de Jim et de lui. Peut-être que cela l'amusait. Peut-être qu'il avait remarqué que John était ami avec lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas perturber le médecin pendant une enquête. « Ca c'est sûr » pensa Moran, pendant qu'il regardait John fermer à clé la chambre, « que ça lui ferait un choc d'apprendre que son nouvel ami est le bras droit de son pire ennemi ». En tout cas, cela l'arrangeait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda alors John.

Ils étaient toujours sur le palier de la porte, et les lumières au plafond commençaient à clignoter dangereusement. Les ampoules des lustres provoquaient un bruit désagréable, puis finirent par s'éteindre complètement.

John poussa un juron. Sebastian regardait autour de lui comme si le responsable était à proximité, mais l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas d'apercevoir grand-chose. Seule une fenêtre au bout du couloir laissait passer un rayon de lune.

Pour Sherlock, la situation était beaucoup plus grave. La panthère avait réapparu. Accompagnée de quelques autres et de dragons aux yeux orange. Et ils approchaient.

Sherlock recula et se cogna contre le blond. Sans réfléchir, il lui prit la main. John se souvint alors que le détective était, en plus d'être harassé, sujet aux hallucinations.

« Tout va bien, Sherlock » chuchota le blond. « Qu'importe ce que tu vois, ça n'existe pas pour ne vraie. »

A sa voix, les monstres écarquillèrent les yeux, puis se dispersèrent, traversant les murs, le sol et le plafond.

Sebastian sentait que Sherlock tremblait, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, lui-même avait du gérer certaines crises de Jim qui étaient beaucoup plus effrayantes qu'un spasme physique.

« On y vas » lança John d'un ton qui ne subissait aucune contestation.

C'est ainsi que, dans un noir presque complet, au son de leurs souffles respectifs, des cris de joies éloignés et de quelques craquement de leurs pas, ils se dirigèrent vers une sortie de secours.

…

…

…

Dans un autre couloir, assez loin, les lumières aussi s'étaient éteintes. En fait, elles s'étaient éteintes dans tout l'hôtel, mais Jim, lui, ne les voyaient plus depuis un bon moment. Les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui l'avaient détaché de la réalité. Ils n'avaient pas été nombreux, mais assez pour lui perforer un poumon et sûrement casser quelques os. Deux ou trois. Six ou sept. Quelle importance ? Il n'entendit même pas Mycroft ordonner à George de le transporter dans la chambre. La dernière pensée qu'il eu fut qu'avec un peu de chance, Moran rentrerait vite, avant que Mycroft eu donné l'ordre de nettoyer les lieux. Il verrait alors le sang et comprendrait.

Il espérait aussi que malgré leur dispute, Sebastian avait pensé à prendre son revolver.

…

…

…

Cela faisait vingt minutes.

Les escaliers de service, même en descendant doucement, n'étaient pas si interminables que ça. Il y en avait deux dans chaque aile de l'hôtel, et deux au centre, qui menaient au hall. Les trois hommes avaient passés au peigne fin les deux de l'aile est, tâtonnant les murs, cherchant un recoin, peut-être un interrupteur qui actionnerait une porte secrète, n'importe quoi ! Mais il n'y avait rien, et en plus, sans lumière, ils manquaient à chaque marche de se casser la figure et de terminer leur course au bas des escaliers. Sherlock s'énervait de plus en plus.

« C'est impossible, il doit être là, ce n'est pas possible autrement. » Grondait-il.

« Il reste d'autres escaliers » disait John pour l'apaiser.

Ils remontèrent encore tous les étages, et finalement, ils s'attaquèrent au premier escalier qui menait à la réception. Ils descendirent sans rien trouver, sauf une porte au rez-de-chaussée mais qui semblait donner sur un salon. Et entendant un bruit de pas, ils se glissèrent dans la salle.

Des tonnes de tables et de chaises s'éparpillaient ça et là. Un grand bar se tenait au bout à gauche de la pièce.

Puis il eu un bruit de verre qui se cassait. Quelqu'un s'y cachait.

Sherlock fit des gestes aux deux autres hommes. Sebastian, le revolver au poing, avançait en premier. Le brun faisait un large cercle pour approcher d'un autre côté. John les couvrait.

Puis, au même moment, les deux se jetèrent au-dessus de la rambarde.

« ! » Hurla une voix bien connue.

Les lumières s'allumèrent, et Sherlock et Sebastian se rendirent compte qu'ils tenaient fermement Ojoo-Blue-Son, trempée dans son maillot de bain assorti à ses cheveux.

« Vous êtes malades ! » hurla-t-elle.

Puis la porte du salon s'ouvrit en grand. Un gaillard bien musclé apparut, et voyant deux hommes au-dessus d'une femme hurlant, avec un blond pas loin qui semblait les regarder, il cria tout naturellement :

« Au viol ! »

Après avoir assuré à Mme Shell que Sherlock et Sebastian n'étaient pas des agresseurs sexuels psychopathes, John se tourna vers Ojoo-Blue -Son.

« Que faisiez-vous ici ? »

« Ted Marshall » gémissait la femme, encore secouée de sa frayeur 5 minutes plus tôt. « Le blond aux mèches orange. On devait ramener des boissons pour nos amis qui se baignaient. Il m'a dit qu'il allait chercher un truc, une serviette je crois, et est parti. Je suis allée dans le bar, j'ai pris des boissons, leur en ai apporté dehors, mais il ne revenait pas au bout de dix minutes, alors je suis retournée au bar, pensant qu'il y serait, puis je vous ai entendu… »

« Il est peut-être dans sa chambre » lança Sherlock.

« Non, » intervint le gaillard musclé. « Je viens de vérifier. Elle n'est pas ouverte, j'ai frappé mais s'il y a il ne m'a pas répondu. »

« Tu penses que c'est… »

« Evidemment » gronda Sherlock.

« On peut dire que vous servez à quelque chose, vous !» tonna Shell. « Deux disparitions le même jour ! Bravo ! »

Sherlock allait répondre qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin et qu'Ely avait donc disparue hier, mais il se dit que Shell, encore en pyjama et avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux, était déjà assez humiliée comme ça.

« Sortez de mon bureau. Vous êtes virés. »

Sherlock, John et Sebastian se retrouvèrent dans le hall. La baignade dehors était finie, les clients qui y étaient retournés dans leur chambre. Ojoo-Blue-Son, avec l'autre homme, le gaillard musclé, jeta un dernier regard furieux aux trois hommes et pris les escaliers de service, mais aucun des trois hommes n'avaient envi de l'en empêcher.

« Elle a tout fait foirer, » dit Sebastian, avec une rare vulgarité. « Avec tout ce bordel, le kidnappeur s'est sûrement planqué. »

Sherlock approuva, et allait hurler contre ces clients abrutis quand il remarqua quelque chose.

Immédiatement, il comprit tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre, et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Sherlock ? » Demanda John. « Ca va ? »

Jones, Ely, Marshall.

Pas trois enlèvements.

Seulement deux.

Et il allait trouver le coupable immédiatement.

…

…

…

_Il y a donc des indices en plus dans ce chapitre. Si vous avez une idée du pourquoi et du comment du kidnapping, vous pouvez proposer…La révélation se fera dans la chapitre prochain ! Sinon, pour information, le rêve de Jim est la version alternative du trailer de « The Shining » j'ai voulu en faire une allusion parce que c'est ce trailer qui m'a en partie donné l'idée de la fic, et aussi je le trouvais approprié à la situation._


End file.
